Boots the Monkey
Boots the Monkey is the second main character of Dora the Explorer and Dora's best friend. He is one of Carrie Underwood's henchmen from MYCUN. People can tell that he is a young anthropomorphic monkey who has both human and monkey characteristics, walks on 2 feet, wearing red boots (before wearing clothes), and uses advanced technology. In the end of the film, Dora and Boots surrendered to Gabriel Garza and Gru's minions, and promised them never to be evil again. So, Gabriel called the police officer named Swiper the Fox, which was Dora's worst enemy, to arrest Dora and Boots for liking Carrie Underwood. So, Swiper took Dora back to her family at her house in Puerto Rico, and also took Boots back to his family in the jungle of Puerto Rico. Personality Boots is athletic, energetic, friendly, and enthusiastic, and usually wears his beloved red boots, hence his name. He is light blue with a yellow stomach and yellow tipped tail. His parents look similar, with variations in eyes, height, clothing, and fur. Boots is present with Dora on most of her adventures, and he helps Dora to solve clues and puzzles. He also loves baseball and is on a team with Dora as shown in one episode. He loves to ride Rojo the fire truck. He performs a series of acrobatic flips, somersaults, and cartwheels, along the way to their destination. His light weight also makes him easy to carry, even for Dora. Without guidance from Dora, the viewer, or another character, Boots is quick to take his own, often dangerous or dead-ended, route. Dora often acts as the voice of reason. Boots also "loves" many things. In one episode, he would say many times "I love riddles. Call me 'Mr. Riddles'" or "I love nuts, I love chocolate, I love my ball, and I love, love, love...". Most importantly, however, Boots loves Dora and Dora loves him back, as both expressed verbally and physically in numerous episodes. His devotion and love always has Boots more than willing to drop whatever he's doing at the moment and make space in his random mental schedule for Dora. For her sake, he has even engaged in his own single adventures assisted by the viewers. Boots' vocabulary is limited but steadily increasing. Dora teaches him Spanish through memorable songs and phrases. Boots was voiced by Harrison Chad in the original English version and then, from season five onwards, by Regan Mizrahi. But in MYCUN, he's voiced by Inanimate Insanity co-developer Taylor Grodin. Looks Boots is mostly a gray-blue color. He has a yellow stomach and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He is shown wearing a pair of red boots. Appearances Boots has appeared in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer, but he does not appear in "Kittens in Mittens". His first appearance was in The Big Red Chicken. His first and only appearance in the MYCUN movie franchise was MYCUN where he serves as a secondary antagonist. History Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:Monkeys Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Children Category:Dora the Explorer characters Category:CUYGGNs Category:MYCUN characters